TDWT episode 5: Slap Slap Revolution
Chris: last time on tdwt, our tourists had a challenge in the famous new York city, they had to push baby strollers to the end of central park, then race a boat to a dock, marshall went home, who will go home right now on Total Drama World Tour!! Rubble: oh no just us 2 Penelope: yep Rubble: what are we gonna do? Penelope: not sure Ryan: WE WON AGAIN!!! Blizzard: yep! Tundra: victory is here! Porter: ooooo ice cream Ryan shoves the bowl in porters face Porter: YUCK! Blizzard: nice one ryan Ryan: thanks Tyler: you ok bud? Porter: yep Austin: man we lost again Jared: yep Benny: this stinks Rocky: what else can we do? Jared: next time try supper hard Austin: yeah Benny: we can do that Rocky: then lets do it Ryan: colin will never return, hahahaha Tundra: he got elimanted 3 episodes ago Ryan: which is still funny, im usally elimanted before him Porter: hes right Tyler: yes, in tdi ryan placed 11th and colin won the season, in tda ryan placed 12th but colin placed 5th, in tdwt colin placed 16th and rya.... Ryan: OK WE GET IT! Tundra: ok porter,tyler heres my plan, when we lose we voted blizzard, then ryan ok? Porter: ok Tyler: got it Chris: CHALLENGE TIME!!!!!!!! Rubble: oh no Austin: lets hurry Jared: yeah They arrive Chris: todays challenge is a game similar to dance dance revolution Jared: I LOVE THAT GAME!!! Austin: keep it down Rocky: yeah please Chris: anyways, if you mess up on a move, you're out Austin: where is this taking place? Chris: in the Bahamas Jared: I always wanted to go there Ryan: sure you did Jared: I DO! Ryan: mmmhmmm Everyone gets out of the plane Chris: since team victory has 2,2 people from each team will be dancing Jared: ME!!!! Benny: ill do It I guess Ryan: me and blizzard Blizzard: okayyyyy Tundra: awww he wants to dance Blizzard: quiet you Porter: ha Rocky: go out there The 6 get on there teams pads Jared: ready benny? Benny: yeah Blizzard: were gonna dominate Ryan: sure will Rubble: im scared Penelope: im a good dancer Chris: GO!! Rubble: just like pup pup boogie Jared: up down left right side side jump flip split!?! Benny: a split! oh no! Jared: JUST TRY Benny does a split Benny: mommy! Jared: ooo you ok? Chris: bennys out! Benny: IT HURTS SOOOO BAD!!! Rocky: poor benny Rubble: FULL SPEED He goes so fast that he makes a fire trail Rubble: OH NO, BLOW OUT FLAMES! Penelope: ugh! Rubble jumps off Chris: rubbles out! Ryan: oh yeah! cartwheel Blizzard: what?! Ryan: cartwheel Blizzard: no way Blizzard does a cartwheel and goes off the pad and rolls Blizzard: HOW DO I STOP!!! Austin: I got you He grabs his paw and lifts him up Blizzard: thanks for saving my life Jared: you would roll into the ocean Chris: just Penelope,jared,and ryan Ryan: ill win! He does a backflip Penelope: nope! She closes her eyes Penelope: IM DOING IT!! She steps on the ground Penelope: WE WON RUBBLE! Chris: no Rubble: what! Chris: you stepped off to early Penelope: noooo! Chris: Ryan v.s. Jared Jared: cmon boyee Ryan: no Ryan does a backflip split Ryan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Jared: oooooo Austin: ouch Ryan: I NEED HELP!!!!!! Tundra: you defintly do Blizzard picks up ryan Ryan: OWWWWWW IT HURTS Porter: well we got 2nd Jared: WE WON!!!! I cant stop dancing Austin: great They carry him to first class Ryan: looser class for us Chris: victory, since you have 2 left, we will have a tie breaker Rubble: what is it? Penelope: singing, dancing!!! Chris: nope, strength contest Penelope: oh no! Chris: you must pull this 200 pound log to the end of the room, first to do so will win! Rubble: great! They get ready Chris: GO!!!! Rubble starts pulling Penelope: how do I get my teeth on it, I cant theres no string! Rubble pulls it to the end Rubble: YES IM SAFE!! Chris throws Penelope a parachute Penelope: aww man Chris: see ya She jumps out Penelope: well, rest of the pups here I come Chris: who will be our next victom, next time on Total Drama World Tour!!!!!